Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy bow, and more specifically, to a toy bow capable of adjusting an angle of both ends of a limb by an angle adjustor, and easily detachably mounting the limb to a stock of a crossbow to conveniently change its application between the bow and the crossbow. Also, the present invention relates to a toy crossbow using the toy bow.
Background of the Related Art
In general, a bow consists of a string attached to both ends of a limb. A crossbow consist of a limb, to which a bowstring is attached, and a stock connected to the limb. That is, the crossbow is designed to be easily used rather than the general bow.
A toy crossbow has the substantially same structure as that of the weapon crossbow, but utilizes safe arrows.
Korea Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 20-1986-0001912 discloses such a toy crossbow.
The crossbow disclosed in the publication includes a stock, limbs mounted to one end of the stock, and a bowstring attached to ends of the both limbs.
The stock is provided with a trigger for holding the drawn bowstring.
The bowstring is drawn from the limbs, and then is retained by a rolling cylindrical pawl (referred to as a nut) provided on the stock. After an arrow is placed on the stock, an archer pulls the trigger to fire the arrow.
However, the bow or the crossbow of the related art has a problem in that since a size or an angle of the limb cannot be adjusted, it is inconvenient to carry, and a large storage space is required.
Also, the case of the crossbow of the related art is not convenient since the usage of the crossbow cannot be altered.